All Along
by sik chix
Summary: When Harry's new found love breaks his heart, he discovers that his true love was there all along...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these guys…I'd be rich…but I don't.

A/N: Well I've written the start and the end and the middle is nearly done. I'm rating this T for the slight bit of sexual comment at the end. (and I mean slight). The headins used are to separate time and venue. The "stars" that I usually use to separate these sections did not appear when I uploaded the document. Any suggestions on how I can get around this? I tried using html mode but I'm not overly familiar with the symbols etc etc. (In case you couldnt notice, I havent been on ff.n in quite awhile)

"I can't wait for her to meet you Hermione! I've told her so much about you!"

Hermione laughed, "All good things, I hope," she teased him.

"Of course!" Harry reassured her with a kiss on the cheek as she joined him for breakfast, "Ron, on the other hand, I'm not so sure…"

"Ron flirts with everything that moves Harry, I'd keep two eyes on her tonight if I were you" she warned him.

"Why are my ears burning?" Ron called from the bathroom.

The duo snickered.

"Oh and one more thing" Ron added, "I'm not desperate enough to steal from you Potter! I have a girlfriend you know!"

"Well if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you stuck to her for tonight please" Harry replied, sternly, "I'm hoping to make it a very special night for the two of us."

"What's the big occasion?' Hermione questioned.

Harry grinned, "I'll show you…" he answered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

"Oh my goodness! Ron, get in here!" Hermione screeched as Harry revealed the most elegant diamond ring she had ever seen.

"What? What's happening! Please don't tell me the house is on…jumping chocolate frogs look at the size of that…."

"Harry going to propose to Sheree!" Hermione cried out with joy.

"I can see that!" Ron grinned, "Congratulations mate!"

"Well, she hasn't said yes yet has she?" Harry blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed at their reactions.

"Oh but how can she say no Harry?" Hermione reassured him, "She's in love with you, remember?"

"I just don't want to get too excited yet about something that may not happen" Harry replied calmly.

"Ok mate. We won't speak until you give the word." Ron assured his best mate.

**_Cleaning (or lack thereof) mid-afternoon that day._**

"Ronald will you get off your fat arse and do something for once? Aren't you supposed to be _cleaning?" _Luna nagged her somewhat lazy boyfriend.

"There's nothing to clean!"

"Ronald, I know for a fact that your room is a pigsty and if you've left the bathroom in the same state as you left it last night then _yes _there is something to clean."

"Baby…" he pleaded.

"That doesn't work with me…"

"It did last night" Ron smiled seductively.

Luna blushed, "Shhhhh!"

"No one's home sweetie!" he reassured her with a wink.

"Get up!" she ordered.

Ron sighed as he forced himself up off the lounge. He smiled as he approached his surly faced girlfriend.

"Don't even try and distract me."

Without hesitation, Ron seized her and pressed his lips firmly to hers, pulling her in tightly.

When they pulled apart Luna smiled.

"Well?" he asked her, expectantly.

Luna paused for a moment and pulled him in close, whispering gently into his ear, "Nice try but you still have to clean the bathroom."

**_Meanwhile.._**

"So is this right Hermione? Hermione?"

"What?" she awoke from her thoughts, "Oh sorry Lav, did you say something?"

"In all my nine years of knowing you, I've never seen you anything less than completely attentive in class and all morning you've had your head in the clouds. Something's wrong."

Hermione sighed, "Promise you won't tell Harry?"

"Promise"

"Well, you're probably aware that he has a girlfriend right?"

"Well, yes. Their photographs _were _all over the Daily Prophet." Lavender reminded her.

"Oh, that's right." She remembered, "Well anyway, she's coming over for tea tonight and this morning Harry made a point of telling us that tonight was to be a very special night for them and he pulled out this huge diamond ring and well…you can guess the rest."

"But…that's great Hermione!" Lavender was puzzled by her friend's reaction, "You're best friend is getting married! Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Well, this morning I was ecstatic but then I realised that…" she trailed off.

"What? What did you realise?" Lavender pressed

"That I'm still in love with Harry."

_**Later that day**_

Hermione slumped in through the back door with what seemed like fifty shopping bags of food.

"Thanks for the help Ron, I'll be fine on my own!" she called out in ingratitude.

Ron emerged from the downstairs bathroom wearing rubber gloves, covered in filth.

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of him, "I do apologise Ron, it appears you're up to your armpits in filth…LITERALLY!"

"Hermione, no matter how hard you try, you'll never be funny" Ron was not impressed.

"Ooh ouch that hurt" she rebuked him, sarcastically, "You look a treat Ron. How did Luna do it?"

Luna appeared at the doorway of the kitchen, "Doesn't he look pretty Hermione?" she chuckled.

"Oh yes, very much so. What did you do Luna?" she asked in amazement.

"Surprisingly, not much."

"Well, I'm very impressed! The house looks spotless you guys! I'd better start cooking though. They'll be here in less than two hours."

"Yeah, I need a shower" Ron declared, making his way back to the bathroom.

"I can help you with the cooking if you want Hermione." Luna offered.

"Oh that would be fantastic! Thank you so much!" she hugged Luna gratefully.

"No problem. So, what are we cooking?"

"I was thinking of cooking my famous lasagne that Harry loves so much."

"Mmmm sounds delicious!" Luna gave a nod of approval.

"And I need a salad done but not right at the moment so can I put you in charge of that?"

"Yep!" Luna replied, brightly.

"And I am yet to decide on dessert…"

"Before you say one more word" Luna interrupted, "I have a specialty that if you don't mind, I'd like to share with you tonight."

"Oh…OK well that's all sorted then." Hermione smiled half-heartedly.

Luna couldn't help but notice that something was wrong but refrained from asking questions at that moment. There would be time for that later.

**_And so, the evening begins..._**

"I can't wait for you to meet them darling!"

"Yes, Harry I know."

"They're going to love you!"

She sighed anxiously, "Well, I hope so anyway."

The two sat in silence as the car sped them down Harry's street.

The car stopped and the two stepped out.

Harry breathed in and took his girl's hand, "Well, here we go"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them.

**A/N:** I was a little unsure about posting this chappie but here it is. I hope you like. The later chapters are better though. (at least I think so). Happy reading!

"Mmmm something smells great in here!" Harry called from the hallway.

Hermione appeared in the kitchen doorway wearing a chef's hat and apron, waving a spatula around dangerously, "Why thank you Mr Potter I am so utterly thrilled to receive your approval" she replied, smiling sweetly.

"You know I read somewhere that sarcasm actually _lowers_ your IQ?" Harry retaliated, grinning.

"Well whoever wrote that is a complete nitwit because it is completely untrue." Hermione replied smugly, "_I've_ been using sarcasm for years."

"Well aren't we pretentious this evening?" He chuckled, "By the way…you look hideous in that hat."

"Yes, I believe that this is _your_ hat my dear," she retorted, smiling sweetly once again.

Am almost inaudible cough of impatience came from behind Harry. "Oh I'm sorry darling" he said to his girl as he turned to face her, "Hermione, I'd like you to meet Sheree," he added, pushing her forward.

Hermione offered her free hand to Sheree, "It's nice to meet you" she greeted her, smiling politely.

Sheree smiled and took Hermione's hand, "Hello Hermione, it's nice to finally meet you after hearing so much about you!"

Hermione blushed, "So I've heard" she replied, uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, I really _should _get back to cooking dinner," she excused herself abruptly, exiting the room. She leant up against the kitchen cupboard and felt tears stinging her eyes, "_I can't do this_" she thought, "_I can't keep pretending that everything's OK_."

"I knew it!" Luna cried, pulling Hermione into the dining room, "You still love Harry don't you?"

"What? How did you know…I mean, Shhhh!" Hermione hissed, "They'll hear you."

"Hermione you _have_ to tell him!"

"But, it could ruin everything between him and Sheree!"

"That doesn't matter now!" Luna replied, "You can't go on pretending that this feeling doesn't exist."

Hermione sighed, "Come on, let's finish up with dinner."

Luna frowned. It was clear she was not going to reach Hermione tonight.

_**3 A.M. the next morning.**_

After a few hours of relatively peaceful slumber, Hermione was awoken by a dull thud. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. After a few moments of silence she told herself that it was merely possums, laid back down and closed her eyes once more.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _Footsteps.

This time, Hermione was certain this was no possum. She flung herself out of bed and felt around in the dark. After failing to locate her wand, she grabbed Ron's old broomstick and waited cautiously behind the door.

_Thud. Thud. _They grew louder as each moment passed. _Thud. Thud. _They were right outside her bedroom door. She watched as the doorknob turned slowly. Her heart pounded in her chest as a tall figure forced the door open. She waited with baited breath, silently praying he was unarmed, and then without warning, knocked him to the floor.

Hermione flicked on the lights, pointing the broom at the intruder, "Don't make me call the…Harry?"

The light revealed the intruder to be a very confused Harry who seemed to have no idea why he had just been hit over the head or why he was now lying barely conscious on the floor.

"Whyd'you'itmeeErymynee?" he slurred. His breath smelt strongly of alcohol.

Hermione, stunned, rushed to his side, "I'm sorry…I thought you were a burglar."

"No, it's me 'Arry!" he tried sitting up, but failed and flopped to the floor.

"Well you don't usually sneak into my bedroom at three in the morning do you? Now come on, let's get you into bed. Where have you been all night anyway?"

"Turn out I'm not getting married," he answered bluntly.

Hermione's eyes became bright with sympathy for her friend, "Harry…I'm so sorry to hear that."

Harry nodded sadly, turning a pale shade of green.

Hermione became increasingly aware of his need for a bathroom, "Harry, can you get up if I help you?" she asked, "You need to get to a bathroom" Harry nodded once more, turning greener still. Hermione stood up, taking hold of his hand and hoisted him as gently as she could off the ground and supported him into her en suite. She placed him beside the toilet, "Now, if you feel like you're going to be ill, aim for the toilet. I'm going to let Ron know what's going on. He's probably heard it all anyway-but I'll be back soon with a cold cloth OK?"

Hermione tiptoed down the stairs to find a sleeping Ron in the kitchen. His wand rested beside him on the table. She shook him gently, "Ron," she whispered. He opened one eye sleepily, "That you Hermione?" he mumbled.

"Yeah it's me," she reassured him, "Why are you out here?"

"I heard a noise but after you didn't scream I figured it was OK."

"My hero," she rolled her eyes, "You're lucky it was just Harry. He's blind drunk. He decided to drown his sorrows and now he's facing the consequences over a toilet bowl. Turns out there won't be a wedding."

"Eep," was Ron's response.

"Yeah, but it seems to be under control now. You should get some sleep, I can handle it." Hermione smiled softly.

"Alright then. Night 'Mione," he mumbled, kissing her on the cheek, "Good luck with Harry."

"Thanks. 'Night Ron."

Minutes later she returned to Harry with a cold cloth and a glass of water, "Were you sick?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded, "But I think it's all gone now."

She leant down beside him, placing the cloth on his forehead and handed him the water, "This will help flush the alcohol out of your body."

"Thanks" he replied gratefully, sipping the water.

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep. It's quite late," Hermione offered, "You can take my bed if you'd like."

"Ok," he replied weakly.

Hermione supported him once more across the room and gently rested him on her bed. He sank into her pillow straight away and it wasn't long before he was sleeping soundly. She laid down beside him, stroking his hairline gently before removing the cloth to her bedside table. She kissed his cheek gently before closing her own eyes in an attempt to sleep at least a few more hours.


End file.
